Another Christmas Without Him
by Mia Isabella Cullen
Summary: It's been a little over a year since Edward left Bella in NM, it's Christmas time and Bella is home alone would this be another Christmas without Edward? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone *waves shyly* so I really wanted to make a Christmas story to give my readers since I haven't written in so long… (Not even going to talk about that, I'll finish my three unfinished stories next year I PROMISE!) I was watching New Moon and this kind of just… popped into my head… This is really short but I decide to divide it in various chapters to make it more… intriguing? BUT I PROMISE IT'S ALREADY FINISHED it and it would be all up by Christmas. I hope you like it. **(It's my first story with a vampire Edward) *nervous*** **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Another Christmas without him<strong>

* * *

><p>I was standing in the corner of my room, looking at the sparkling lights reflecting through my window from our neighbor's house… another Christmas… without him… I already decorated my empty home… Charlie is not going to be here for Christmas, he went to the reservation to spend Christmas with Billy, Harry and all the people from La Push, I was invited but, as always, I hide away on Christmas day… another Christmas where… Edward… is not here with me…<p>

I had missed him dearly. Edward was supposed to come back for me, but a year has gone by and nothing was different. My dreams always brought me face to face with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I wonder where my friendly vampires are right now… Cold golden brown eyes would always haunt my dreams… turning red and twisting them into nightmares.

"_I don't want you to come…" _

Those words still hurt my soul deeply. After all, I never wanted him to leave me. I had begged Edward to stay. But nobody ever listened to me… Forks sure had missed them all. But enough of that! I shouldn't think that way anymore. I can't keep hurting myself like this. I just want to escape from this life.

It's the day before Christmas. I had come to fear this time of year… I had hoped he would have come back already, but no… I'm starting to realize that… he is never coming back…

I lowered myself on my old bed and turned off the light. The window had been open at night ever since the last time he came. At least I could escape my reality in my own dreams. Maybe I could dream of him in our meadow again… If only one more time…

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think of the first chapter? Let me know. Next chapter would be up tomorrow…<strong>

**Much Love and Respect **

**XoXo**

**Mia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, here is the second chapter, as promised… it's really short but… yeah… that's how I wanted it… I want to leave all the good stuff for the last chapter… which I'm going to post tomorrow…**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you**_._

* * *

><p><strong>Another Christmas without him<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Narrators point of view…<em>**

_She dreamed of cloudy days flying through the woods in Edward's back, running around in circles until he put her down and grasped her hand. "We are finally together, I'm here and I want you, I've always wanted you. I love you." _

_While she was dreaming, the window had been slowly lifted up and someone stepped into the room_.

_Bella slowly began waking up after a big red wolf ended the life of the love of her existence in her dreams. She heard the window to her bedroom slide up. She turned to the window. The fog of the winter and the snow had completely obscured her attempt at a view, and made the window seemingly look as if a ghost was pushing it up. _

_The window had been pushed all the way up to the top now. A ghostly image began materializing closer to the window while fog swirled around it. A man came closer and stepped through the window. The figure became clearer. NO! It couldn't be him!_

_And then he spoke._

"Hello Bella, it has been a long time…"

_She hadn't even realized she'd been standing. She had to be dreaming! She just needed to wake up. _

"WAKE UP!" _She told herself._

_Then just as she thought she might die, her eyes rolled up into her head and blackness claimed her thoughts and vision…_

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you guys think? Did you like it? I hope you did.<strong>

***Did you know today is Stephanie Meyer's birthday? HAPPY BIRTHDAY SM! THANKS FOR GIVING US TWILIGHT!***

**Happy Noche Buena and Merry Christmas to you all…**

**Much Love and Respect**

**XOXO**

**Mia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Here's the third and last chapter for the day, I'll post the last chapter tomorrow… **

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Christmas without him<strong>

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrators Point of View…<strong>_

_When he saw her pale as a ghost face and round chocolate eyes search his form he couldn't believe himself. She had changed… Her beauty, however, had managed to grow even more beautiful since he last saw her. Her radiant brown hair was flowing down her back and disappearing behind her lovely blue pajamas, which improperly gave him a good view of her legs. Those shorts were way too short for this weather…_

_Just then, her eyes rolled up and she began to fall. His quick instincts reached for her and he scooped her up before she could even hit the ground. She was just a little thinner than when he saw her last, and she didn't seem to weight much at all! Was she even feeding herself right? But she was still as beautiful as always and most importantly… she was alive…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? What do you think? Let me know…<strong>_

_**Much Love and Respect **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Mia**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! So… here is the last chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Twilight, and neither do you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Christmas Without him<strong>

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>****BPOV****<strong>

I shivered a little as coldness seeped into my bones. That dream gave me the chills. With the sheets clutched tightly in my hands I brought them up closer to me attempting to fall back asleep. A strange and yet familiar smell on the sheets permeate my senses, but I was too tired to think anything of it… The bed was so comfortable. The gentle rocking movements almost made me drift off…

Rocking movements? My eyes slowly opened and I put my hands up to my eyes, attempting to push sleep from them. Sitting up I looked at my surroundings. I guess it was just a dream… I'm still in my bed… I looked down and jumped visibly at the noise of the rocking chair.

"I see you are awake…" The low velvety voice sent shivers up my spine, and the hairs at the back of my neck stood straight up.

After clearing my throat and looking around again I finally found my voice…

"Edward?" His low chuckle gave me goose pumps.

"Hello… Bella…" I saw him, sitting at the left side of the bed. I clutched the sheets tighter to my body, aware that I was only wearing my pajamas. What does he wants from me? Why is he here? Am I still dreaming? Yes, that must be it… I'm still asleep! Well as long as I'm asleep I don't have to worry too much… I can handle this…

I let go of the sheets, which drifted down and puddle by my waist. I looked up to his face and saw him eying the sheet by my waist.

"Well… since I'm dreaming, I must make the best of it…" His face clouded over and he sat up straighter. Then, unexpectedly he leaned closer so he was a few feet away from me when he spoke.

"Bella, you are not dreaming. Should I demonstrate?" He gave me his beautiful crocked smile.

He leaned even closer, but I didn't back down. This is MY dream after all! His hand brushed my neck, from my throat to my chin, lifting it. I looked into his golden eyes and he came even closer to me. The cold temperature of his skin made me shiver. His hand came up and rested on my cheek and before I could even think he brushed his lips against mine. Heat rose to my face and I couldn't even think straight.

"Edward?" She questioned.

"Bella…" he answered.

I was about to tell him that I love him before the dream was over but was silenced as his lips came down on mine a second time.

I gasped, and he took that as an invitation to plunder his tongue in my mouth. He grasped my face and pulled me closer to him as he came down beside me on the bed. I was underneath the sheets, with him on top, as we have done it in multiple times before he left me… I whimpered, and reached up to clasp my hands around his neck and through his hair. As soft as always… He had never kissed me like that before.

"If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up…" I said against his lips.

"It's not a dream… Bella, I couldn't stay away from you anymore, you are everything to me, everything." I look at his eyes and I believed him because he was everything to me too.

"Then, if this is real, I don't want you to ever leave me again… I know I wouldn't be able to survive that again…"

"I won't, I'm not strong enough… I love you…"

"Show me how much you love me…"

"Bella…"

"Please… Edward, I want to be yours forever… I want you…" I flinch a little at those words I choose for this moment and I panicked…

"Ssshh… It wasn't real… We are finally together, I'm here and I want you, I've always wanted you. I love you…" He said understanding my moment of panic.

It all felt so right. I moved my body closer to his and he pulled the sheets down the bed, his cold hands skimming down my body and softly past my breasts.

I sighed when i felt his other hand lightly caress my nipple. I was arching myself closer to him and he came on top of me and laid her down gently. His mouth kissed its' way down my chin to my neck, whilst his hands pulled up my tank top.

He looked at me asking for permission to lift it up completely… I just nodded.

He looked and me and muttered the word "beautiful" to himself, yeah because I'm sure my breast are very sexy when they are covered by my blush… he kissed and licked the path between my breasts.

I heard him suck in a breath. I wasn't looking at him so when his wet, cold mouth took my nipple in I cried out. He smiled against my skin and his hands toyed with my boy shorts… he trailed his mouth to my other breast, giving it equal attention.

His cold hands made its way down to my waist; I cried out when I felt his hand cup me through my boy shorts and then slid into them. I caught my breath as he skimmed past the crux of my legs.

I innocently rolled my hips forward into his hand. He moaned against my breast as he felt how wet I was for him. He looked up into my eyes with surprise and kissed me hard. His hand caressed my swollen lips before moving up and touching my clitoris. My hips jerked and I screamed into his mouth. Two of his fingers parted my lips and one pushed slowly into me. He kissed my neck while his hand caressed my flesh.

"Edward…" I managed to say. He smiled mischievously and continued to fondle and caress me. He shallowly thrust his finger in and out of me without causing me any pain or discomfort.

He rocked his hard flesh against me, trying to gain some relief in return…

I pushed my hips into his hand and he circled my clitoris with a finger before firmly caressing it.

"Yes Bella, that's it. Come for me." He replied silkily. I was having trouble breathing or concentrating or anything but the slow pleasurable torture Edward was giving me, and then I felt it.

Hot waves of pleasure so intense I screamed as they washed hard over my body. His mouth trailed down my body to my thighs before murmuring a "mine" and then his mouth attached itself to me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I felt myself falling from the edge... He had to hold my thighs down, I felt so alive… His tongue circled my clitoris and I buck up trying to get more. He chuckled lightly and I felt the vibrations against me and cried out in pleasure as the pleasure consumed me and little whimpers escaped my lips.

I tried to cover my mouth with my hand but he didn't allow me to. He stopped my hand and looked up at me.

"I want to hear you…"

And I rand my hands trough his silky hair as he continued. My second orgasm snuck up on me and my hips jerked up while I screamed his name.

He finished licking me until I was clean and then lay beside me on the bed pulling me over his chest. My eyes close and I had a bright glowing smile upon my face.

"So… you are back for good."

"Yes, only if you still love me, and if you take me back…"

"Why now?" After more than a year…

"I couldn't stay away from you anymore Bella, it was too painful, it was like… nothing mattered anymore if you were not with me, as if I didn't exist anymore…"

"I know what it feels like… I love you too…"

He smiled and kissed my lips slowly.

"Thank you Bella." His smile was beautiful, that's when I notice the sparkling lights behind him and smiled…

"Best Christmas present ever… Merry Christmas Edward." She said snuggling closer into his chest.

He stroked my cheek and whispered against my mouth…

"Merry Christmas Bella."

I smile because I knew… I will never spend another Christmas without him…

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you guys think? Do you like it? Hate it? Let me know.<strong>

**I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, I wish you all a day filled with joy and happiness. **

**If any of you actually got Rob under their tree… then… can you share? Please? Pretty? With cherries on top? No? Okay then… I wouldn't share him either… maybe with one or two of you… Maybe…**

**Merry Christmas/Joyeux Noel/Fröhliche Weihnachten/Kala Christouyenna!/Buone Feste Natalizie/Feliz Navidad...**

**Much Love and Respect**

**XoXo**

**Mia**


End file.
